Bella of Love
by Miss Emmett Cullen96
Summary: SET BETWEEN ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN! Bella's tired of Edward's and Jacob's fights so one night when she's watchin tv she gets an awesome idea, To start her own reality show of course who will she pick hey i dont even know! bellas a little OC at begining
1. Chapter 1

Uh, are they ever gonna shut-up! I thought looking at Edward and Jacob fight.

I looked around my bed room trying to ignore Jacob's rants and Edward's angry come backs.

"Come on she'll be perfectly safe at La Push and you know it"Jacob,of course,had to yell.

"And what if you or your _DOG_ friends lose control around her" Edward growled back at him, moving his face closer bring them nose to nose.

Jacob began to shake and realized it was time to step in.

"Alright you two, calm down and take a deep breath." I said calmly,hiding the irritation in my voice.

"Sorry love,its just that I don't like you hanging out with these _mongrels_" He said sneering the name he gave Jacob and the pack

"Like your one to talk _bloodsucker_"Jacob taunted.

"At least we can control ourselves unlike you sadistic dogs!!!"Edward screamed.

"Alright shut-up!!!!" I yelled causing them both to clap their mouths shut,

"Now if two don't quit agruing I will personally kick you both out of this house" I growled glancing at both of them.

"Gosh Bells,didn't know you could be so bossy."Jacob mumbled

just loud enough I could barely hear him .

"Shut-up Jacob!!!" I yelled causing Emmett to laugh.

"Shut-up, Emmett!!" I yelled towards the door causing the laughter to stop immediately.

"Now like I was saying if y'all two won't shut-up and get along,then i will have to do something you both will regret!"I threatened changing my glares between the two.

"Now love,...."

"Oh,don't love me Edward,"I snapped,"now either get along or keep the arguing in your heads, alright" I said surprisingly calm

I heard a chorus of sorry and I didn't realizes come from both of their mouths.

"Now,then can we talk polietly?"I asked while sitting on my bed.

I quickly realized that wasn't going to happen when the awkward silence filled the air.

Then all of a sudden(I guess to Jacobs mind teasing) Edward jumped up and started yelling names back causing Jacob to do the same.

I quickly jumped in between them and yelled"Alright then since you two cant get along then its time for plan B"

"Bella what exactly..........," Edward paused probally seeing the vision Alice was seeing right about now, "Bella why did Alice just see me on tv?"Edward said looking quit annoyed.

"Well, you see," i said pretty hestiant,"plan B is that i host a reality show to see who im gonna date..sooo I'm gonna go talk to alice....so ...um.....see ya later Jacob love ya Edward!"i shouted walking out to the door

to go talk to my directer of my new tv show...... bella of love!!


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

Ugh,well they shut up.I thought as I looked around Bella's living room from my upside down view. I mean seriously if they'll going to argue like that then she should just stay with me and shop and play Barbie Bella all day. I thought not even cheering up at the idea knowing that Bella would never go for it ,and surely Edward the Almighty would of course take up for her.I sat up right  
and at that moment jasper took my hand probably sensing my irritation.

"Are they ever going to shut up jasper. I mean they'll probably putting layers of stress on Bella!"

"Actually, darlin,"Jasper began,"she's getting quite irritated."He finished with an amused smile.

"I would love to see Bella tell them off"Emmett said laughing.  
just then we heard Bella yell"Would you two shut up"

"Well looks like you'll be able to hear it"I said giggling

"Ah man, I wanna see" Emmett whined making a move to go upstairs.

"No,Emmett stay down here. I wanna know how this turns out." I scolded

"Can't I at least stand by the door."He whined looking like a 3 year old asking his mother for a cookie before dinner.

"Fine but don't make any noise that would tell Bella your there,OK?"I said playing my part of the mother.

"Yeah" He squealed while running up the stairs.  
as soon as Emmett reached the door we heard Bella yell at Jacob to shut up causing Emmett's booming laugh to explode through the house.

"Shut up Emmett" Bella screamed at the door. While I was laughing hysterically at my spot on the couch,  
watching as Emmett came down the stairs with a shocked look on his face.

"I told you not to make any noise."I giggled

"I didn't think she would yell at me."He pouted.

Jasper replied saying"looks like she's finally blown."

"i quite agree,its about time she let out those emotions."

"its a good thing she's not letting them all out." he laughed.

"She should its time for Eddie-boy to finally do it.I mean seriously he's like the 108 year old virgin!"

"Emmett do I even have to tell what's wrong with that sentence."

"No."

And all was quiet as we sat there waiting for the next explosion of arguments

**five minutes later**

"Edward's about to burst any minute should feel his aggravation."Jasper said quite amused while looking at the ceiling.

"I hope moment of silence is getting boring."

"seriously."Emmett boomed with smile on his face

"Emmett do you have a volume button"I questioned

"None you should now of!"Emmett laughed back,proud of his childish comeback.  
I just rolled my eyes and waited.

**two seconds later**

"You moronic dog shut up before I rip you to shreds!"

"Oh yeah if I tear you into bite size pieces!"

"Alright since you two cant get along it's time for plan B!"

"Alice what is she....."Jasper started before I was pulled into a vision

_vision_

_Bella was standing on a platform handing some dude with red hair a key with a name written on it and in the background i saw me in a directers chair and Rosalie pointing a camera at a stressed out Edward.  
Bella picked up another key and was about to say something when..........._

_end vision_

"Alice what did you see?" jasper asked worried.  
I was so exited I didn't reply. I ran straight to the bottom of the stairs only to met by Bella.

"So,"I began," lets talk business"I said professionally as I followed Bella out to my Porsche leaving a confused Jasper, a ticked off Edward,an angry werewolf,and a completely childish Emmett completly oblivious.


End file.
